falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Park Street station
(interior) }} Park Street station is a location in downtown Boston in 2287 and part of the Green Line metro system. Background Park Street station is right next to Swan's Pond. It can be used to get into Vault 114. It used to be a subway station until some time before the Great War, when its ownership was transferred from the Boston MTA to Vault-Tec. Vault-Tec used the station as an entrance to Vault 114, their newest construction project, which was exclusive to Boston's upper class citizens. Once inside the vault, the residents were to be subjects in a social experiment which would place them in very harsh and deprived conditions. Layout This area contains both the station itself and the unfinished area behind the Vault 114 door that the tunnel ends at. Vault 114 does not technically begin until entering the next area past the large room with the construction equipment in it. The entrance leads down an escalator and into the first room, where there are several Triggermen to handle. There are a few odds and ends that can be looted here, some of which are behind a Novice locked door in the storeroom behind the counter. In the same storeroom, there is also a floor safe with an Expert lock on it. A sleeping bag and a mattress can be used on this level. Going down to the next level will lead to the subway tunnels. The staircase is trapped with a makeshift bomb. A bed can be found in a room on the southeastern side of the area. The first tunnel area has a Novice locked door on the left side back wall, and the hall behind it contains an Expert locked safe as well as a tripwire triggering a pipe pistol trap and a sleeping bag. The next tunnel area has a door on the far wall on the left which leads to a manhole exit to the outside area above Vault 114. At the end of the tunnel, the right tracks dead-end at some rubble, and the left tracks lead to the vault door. Through the vault door, there is a room with a bunch of Vault-Tec boxes and a terminal with the information about this vault and a "social experiment" that was to be done here. Past this is a large unfinished room with construction equipment and more Triggermen. At the far end is a small room with the entrance to Vault 114. Notable loot * 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum - Can be found at the end of the northeasternmost track held by a skeleton lying in a pile of rubble. * 1 overdue book - In the first room, on the double bench on the far wall, opposite the entryway where the escalator out to the Commonwealth is. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxs - The first one is in the same general area as the vault door held by the skeleton, but diagonally opposite; it is located on the ground near the opening of the westernmost tunnel heading south, located between a large blue container and a small white container. The second one can be found at the end of the westernmost tunnel heading north towards the Vault 114 entrance; follow the easternmost wall just past two newsstands and a green trash can and one can see it on the floor just to the right of an overturned cigarette machine. Related quest * Unlikely Valentine Notes When Codsworth is near the vault door, he will sometimes exclaim "A Vault?! Down here?!" Appearances Park Street station appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Fo4 Park Street station.jpg FO4 Park Street station (2).jpg|Entrance FO4 Park Street station (1).jpg|Triggermen FO4 Park Street station (sign).jpg|Park Street station sign FO4 Park Street station (3).jpg|Vault-Tec cargo FO4 Park Street station (4).jpg|Subway platform FO4 Park Street station (5).jpg|Subway platform FO4 Park Street station (6).jpg|Cargo on flat wagons Category:Fallout 4 locations fr:Station Park Street ru:Станция «Парк-стрит» uk:Станція «Парк-стріт» zh:公園街地鐵站